Un Guerrero del Pasado en Tiempos Modernos
by ocnarf
Summary: Cuando guerrero del pasado regresa ¿que cambio traerán en nuestros amigos?
1. Chapter 1

Un Guerrero del Pasado en Tiempos Modernos.

Nota: King Cold es el padre de Freezer y Cooler en DBZ, si como se darán cuenta los escuderos viven en un universo donde al historia de dbz todavía no ha ocurrido, en una época en donde la familia de Freezer no tiene tanto poder, en el universo escudero existen varias organizaciones como el Imperio Magizi o los mismos escuderos capaces de hacerles frente y arruinar varios de sus planes, pero eso cambiara en este capítulo. La tecnología que compone la nave de Daniel es más resistente que los materiales terrestres, puede soportar esas caídas, lo que la partió fue el golpe de la nave de Raditz. En el caso de King Cold, en ese entonces no era tan poderoso además el método usado por Daniel para herirlo fue llevarlo a un gran depósito de explosivos en el espacio. Bueno Gohan, Krillin, Dende y Vegeta cuando lucharon contra Freezer no eran tan poderosos como el, pero con tácticas y trabajo en equipo lograron pasar desapercibidos, arruinarle su plan y entretenerlo durante un buen tiempo, cualidades que los escuderos poseen.

Prologo.

El fin de la Orden de los Escuderos

En un planeta lleno de ladrones y mercenarios del espacio, había un hombre con gran musculatura y cuernos así como también con una capa viendo un holograma, era el rey de los Icen- Jinn, un guerrero extremadamente hábil, conocido como King Cold. Este planeta estaba bajo ataque y con llamas en varios lugares

Mirando, su familia una de las más poderosas del cosmos habían colonizado miles de mundos y exterminado planetas, ellos creían que era una manera de vivir y también de demostrar su poder. Él había reemplazado al antiguo pirata espacial Chilled, quien fue misteriosamente asesinado en el planeta Plant.

Había logrado convertirse en poco tiempo en un dictador conquistador muy poderoso, sin embargo tenía un obstáculo: los escuderos universales, esos molestos policías con poderes, entrenamiento, extremadamente hábiles y aunque no tenían su mismo nivel de fuerza y poder, habían logrado arruinar sus planes una y otra vez. Sus antepasados habían desafiado en miles de guerras a estos parásitos asquerosos que se atrevían a interferir con su dominación galáctica, ellos tenían una ventaja tecnológica y armamentística que su raza no se molestaba en usar confiando en sus poderes, muchas veces eso causo que los Icen- Jinn fueran atrapados en una nave explotándoles o en un planeta, dejándolos muy heridos, mas no muertos. Los dioses les habían brindado a esta raza una resistencia sobrehumana que superaba a muchas otras razas.

Los Icen-Jinn una vez fueron grandes guerreros de la justicia también, sin embargo como en toda raza siempre surge alguien que se corrompe por el poder y desde varios siglos han impuesto el temor en la comunidad galáctica. Para compensar la falta tecnológica, Cold decidio forjar una alianza con los Tsufuru del planeta Plant, prometiéndoles seguridad a cambio de que construyeran tecnología militar para su organización

King Cold había estado esperando el momento hasta que sus enemigos del espacio fueran débiles para atacarlos, pero uno de los escuderos conocido como Daniel Drue 2 se había interpuesto y detenido muchos de sus infiltrados. Descendiente del legendario Junk Hurk quien acabo con el temido Dark Star hace mucho tiempo. Con quien el tirano galáctico tenía una profunda enemistad. De hecho se comentaba que Lord Dark Star (cuando todavía era un escudero) había logrado burlarse de Cold y estropeado un plan para vender un sistema solar a otra galaxia. Junk Hurk era el viejo aprendiz de Dark Star y a su vez este entreno a su sobrino, por lo que el linaje estudiante/ maestro de Drax Ur debía ser exterminado a como dé lugar.

El planeta en el que estaba era el planeta Sharack, había logrado introducir unos soldados haciéndoles pasar por unos refugiados y luego se desato el caos, un escudero con espada de energía trato de matarlo pero Cold con gesto de su rostro hizo que el hombre cayera quemado por un ataque energético. Todo era parte de un plan, sabía que su enemigo vendría.

Agarro esa espada y viéndolo miro.

"Un arma de trofeo, podría servir para el futuro"

Con un rayo de energía hizo desaparecer un edificio entero y dejo un buen rastro de escombros. Le ordeno a su capitán Frozther que colocara a cinco escuderos heridos frente a una pared.

"Jajá, los supuestos grandes policías caen como gusanos"

Frozther miraba y asentía ante una orden, la cual a su vez era dirigida a un total de 10 hombres extraterrestres armados con unas especies de pistolas de energía pegados en la muñeca derecha o izquierda en otros. Algunos tenían apariencia de humanoides, otros eran extraterrestres con extraña apariencia.

Cold hablo.

"Esto servirá de ejemplo para cualquiera que en el futuro se oponga a mi poder"

Sin que lo notara una figura se ocultó cerca dentro de una casa mirando y sacando una especie de tubo o artefacto metálico.

"Acábenlos"

Justo antes de que impactaran los rayos de las armas, estos se redirigieron contra Frozther derribándole y enviándole a chocar contra una torre.

Del punto de donde se habían redirigido, salió un hombre ya entrado en años con una espada de luz azul, barba y algo de cansancio, tenía una herida en el brazo izquierda, se notaba que había estado luchando con soldados de King Cold. Unos cables mentalmente manipulados enlazaron a Cold de piernas y brazos.

De un corte con su espada le dejo una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo.

"Sin marcas nunca sabrán si realmente te ensuciaste las manos Cold"

Cold se liberó y de una palmada envió al guerrero a volar miles de metros.

"Morirás sin tener compresión de lo sucedido"

Daniel arrojo unas bombas de humo a los ojos de Cold, desorientándolo y corriendo rápido disparo un garfio a una viga, pero al llegar al techo se sorprendió al ver a miles de soldados apuntándole.

"Caíste en mi trampa"

King Cold sonreía con el viento moviendo su capa.

"Ahora mátenlo de una vez"

No pudo terminar pues una nave apareció y disparo largando humo y polvo y al irse la nave ni Daniel estaban.

"Vaya, vaya un reto divertido"

La nave ya estaba cerca del espacio y al ver le cielo oscuro y frio, el escudero miro con horror como miles de naves caían frente a soldados con armas, debido que estos eran más pequeños, aunque también había bajas de parte de los piratas.

"Señor tenemos un objeto grande saliendo del planeta"

"Gracias computadora, vamos a esa nube de asteroides"

"Pero señor son asteroides con explosivos, cada uno tiene la fuerza para destruir ciudades enteras"

De pronto vio como rayos le eran disparados por parte de King Cold. Perfecto.

("Eso es sígueme cretino")

La nave según parecía entro en la nube y Cold miraba.

"Idiota ¿Qué clase de tonto se mete a un lugar lleno de explosivos?"

De pronto vio algo moverse y disparo provocando una fuerte explosión.

"Listo por fin voy a poder gobernar el universo sin interferencias"

Pronto escucho un ruido y vio como le dispararon por detrás aventándolo contra los miles de asteroides.

"Todavía no me rindo, y apropósito idiota estos asteroides fueron creaciones nuestras"

Apretando un botón una explosión cubrió toda el área de luz del fuego, la nave trato de huir y entonces cuando creyó lograrlo un disparo le dio en el motor y se vio lanzado.

Escucho una voz.

"Yo soy el gobernante supremo del universo y tu como gusano morirás"

El escudero miraba con horror como el Icen-Jinn salía algo lastimado, sin su capa, su armadura rota y cicatrices menores, así como la explosión mato tanto a piratas como a escuderos y pronto comprendió una verdad: ellos habían perdido mucho antes de haber comenzado la lucha. Con las constantes guerras gran parte de la tecnología de los escuderos fue perdiéndose y quedando como reliquias, además que gran parte de sus técnicas más poderosas se habían también ido, ellos se habían enfocado en la captura de criminales de segunda, mientras que los Icen-Jinn se habían oculto, mejorando sus recursos, esperando a que fueran débiles. Los escuderos eran noticia vieja, mientras que los Icen- Jinn se convertían en los nuevos.

King Cold miraba y de una ventisca psíquica mando a volar la nave lejos y dijo.

"Su época ya paso, gloria a mi nuevo gobierno"

"NOOOO"

La nave se perdió en el espacio quedando en la oscuridad. Mientras explosiones se veían a lo lejos.

200 años en el futuro.

5 años luego de la derrota de Piccolo.

Una lluvia de meteoros se movía ocultando algo especial y cerca de ese lugar, en cierto planeta llamado Tierra.

Todo parecía tranquilo, pero un objeto pasó por el sistema solar y choco con ese objeto oculto, chocando ambos.

Un granjero estaba ocupado y paro para ver un objeto con fuego caer del cielo, causando un choque.

"Dios mío ¿qué será?"

El granjero miraba y no pudiendo superar su curiosidad marcho a ver

El granjero miro a ver una nave con forma parecida a un jet de combate militar espacial de color azul…partida en dos y parecía contener algo en la cabina, a su lado un cráter gigantesco había aparecido.

"¿Qué será esa cosa, un meteorito o un Ovni?"

La escotilla se abrió y un hombre muy grande con músculos y armadura salió.

"Este planeta sigue con vida. Ese canalla de Kakarotto"

El granjero miraba temeroso y apunto con su arma.

"Alto"

El extraño hombre en armadura y cabello negro largo, presiono un botón en un dispositivo en su ojo izquierdo.

"Tu poder de pelea es de 5, eres una basura"

Sin que lo vieran una figura estaba agarrando una soga que había en la camioneta del granjero. Disminuyendo su presencia para no ser detectado.

El granjero disparo y miro con horror como la bala fue capturada , aunque la mano de este tambaleo un poco por el impacto del proyectil, no sufrió daño alguno.

"La tecnología militar de este planeta deja mucho que desear"

Como si estuviera arrojando una piedra levemente pero el proyectil nunca llego y en su lugar quedó suspendido.

Un hombre con ropas rasgadas apareció con una soga en una mano y una espada de luz azul en otra.

"Te sugiero que emigres de nueva mi querido amigo con músculos. Y que nunca regreses por aquí"

El hombre en armadura se echó a reírse de este sujeto.

"Todavía usan esas baratijas de armas"

El hombre movió la soga y amarro al loco con músculos, quien se liberó y moviéndose rápidamente agarro al hombre y lo arrojo contra el granjero atravesando cayendo arriba de la camioneta derribados.

"Tu poder de pelea es de 240, bastante alto para un mundo como este"

El hombre se levantó y miro primero al hombre humano, vio que estaba inconsciente. Perfecto podría luchar sin restricciones, se froto un poco la barbilla.

El hombre iba atacar cuando su aparato sonó.

"Otro alto poder de pelea, algo cercano. Ese debe ser Kakarotto"

El hombre con un aura rodeándole salió disparado al cielo y desapareció.

"Ya tendré otra oportunidad"

Miro al hombre de traje rural y su buen corazón le gano.

"Primero debo llevar a este hombre al lugar habitable más cercano"

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Aprendiendo a vivir en un nuevo mundo.

Nota: no puede decir lo difícil que fue encontrar el año en que apareció Raditz, no por la poca información, sino por la abundante cantidad de ella. En fin, para los que quieran, pueden mandarme personajes OC, no es obligatorio. Espero que la estén pasando bien.

El hombre en ropas rasgadas no tenía problemas usando la camioneta del granjero, además por lo visto este planeta también estaba bajo la vista de los Icen-Jinn, había recogido la computadora de su nave, mirando la lista de razas, por lo visto muchas cosas cambiaron desde que quedo congelado en el vacío del espacio. Lo primero sería ver, el lugar, año y fecha en donde estaba. Lo segundo seria encontrar a ese loco, lamentablemente este hombre noqueado no sería de mucha utilidad.

Lo único que necesitaba seria conectar la computadora con la tecnología central y red del planeta y obtener la información, le sorprendió ver tanta vegetación a estas alturas, tal vez estaba en un planeta rural. La fuerza de ese tipo no le impresionaba, por lo visto Cold seguía usando la misma tecnología que le dio la victoria en el pasado, los rastreadores tenían una desventaja no podían detectar pequeños niveles de poder y por lo tanto un individuo muy capacitado podría burlarse de sus escáneres de movimiento, el factor sorpresa estaba de su lado.

Un punto débil de este sujeto por lo visto era que dependía mucha de la tecnología para luchar, por lo que sería muy confiado en el combate.

"Especie identificada: Saiyajin, una raza que durante siglos vivió en paz en el planeta Plant junto con los Tsufuru, se caracterizan por su gusto en las peleas, muy grandes, humanoides y en especial por tener un cola en forma muy parecida la de un mono"

El hombre pensó, su computadora tenía la información de hace 2 siglos, estaba muy atrasada en noticias, pero algo es algo. El material de la capsula del saiyajin debía ser duro para soportar el impacto contra el suelo duro cayendo a toda velocidad. Sin embargo, eran demasiado lentas, en el pasado los escuderos acabaron con miles de esas naves debido a su carencia de armas ofensivas, eran bastante inferiores comparadas con las suyas, pero eso se debía a que King Cold y sus hombres confiaban mucho en su fuerza sobrehumana.

Miraba el reloj era muy temprano, casi diría que era la hora del almuerzo en este mundo, Dios se sentía fatal, era increíble el dolor que sentía en el estómago, era un si le hubieran perforado con algo punzante, que terrible es vivir congelado en el espacio vacío.

Realmente es muy cansador tener esto en su interior, miraba el paisaje sin detenerse, pensando en sus amigos y en todo lo que dejo atrás, era inimaginable ver cuánto hubiera pasado. Una cosa buena de ser escudero era siempre tener la mente lista y planificar las cosas con sumo cuidado, era estresante y molesto, pero bueno que se le va a hacer.

Es muy problemático pero por lo visto tal vez debería robar para sobrevivir, miraba le pareció ver animales voladores y según parecían eran ¿dinosaurios?. Ya no eran abundantes en la galaxia, pero era interesante, muy llamativo.

"Fuentes de vida artificial detectada"

Decía su computadora era interesante y nostálgico, recordaba que de niño jugaba mucho con los dinosaurios de juguete.

"Hay fuertes explosiones muy lejos de aquí"

Agradecía mentalmente esos artefactos, aunque no era muy fan de la tecnología, lo suyo eran los golpes, pero la experiencia le sirvió como guía, el mejor maestro siempre era la experiencia según le decía su tío.

Llego a un lugar poblado, una ciudad que se denominaba Ciudad del Oeste.

Dejo al granjero en un hospital. Y dejo la camioneta cerca de la policía, así de cualquier manera no robo nada solo "pidió prestado"

Los ciudadanos lo miraban de manera extraña, seguramente por su vestimenta o tal vez porque como no era una ciudad grande la gente se conocía entre sí.

Se acercó a un policía.

"Disculpe oficial ¿Podría por favor decirme en que planeta me encuentro sino es molestia?"

"Acaso vive en una cueva. Estamos en la Tierra."

Daniel pensaba, así que este planeta era la Tierra. Los escuderos siempre se mantuvieron neutrales, pero mantenían contactos con la gente de este planeta.

"Ya veo. En ese caso podría contactar con las Naciones Unidas?"

"¿Naciones que…?"

Daniel se extrañó, era una broma. Las naciones unidas eran mundialmente reconocidas. Esto era confuso, por no decir extraño.

("A no ser que…")

"Discúlpeme por otra pregunta un tanto curiosa, hace mucho que ando perdido pero… ¿Qué año es?"

El oficial le miro como si viera a un loco y respondió.

"Estamos en el año 761"

Daniel se miró ¿Cómo era posible? Según recordaba estaban en el 2013. Luego tendría que corroborar.

Daniel miraba y caminaba sin rumbo con las manos cruzadas, pensando y pensando. Pateo una lata en un arranque de ira.

"No puede ser"

Sin darse cuenta estaba cerca de una casa con forma redonda. Cayo desmayado al suelo.

Una señora lo vio, era de cabello rubio.

"Oh pobre hombre, tal vez deba hacerlo entrar y que tome una tasa de te"

¿Qué ocurrirá con el pobre Daniel?

Descubrámoslo en el próximo capitulo…


	3. Chapter 3

Nueva Época Nuevas Costumbres.

Nota: se me ocurrió convertir en un escudero a Nail de Namek.

Daniel no sabía muy bien lo que hacía, pero luego de haber sido encontrado por esa mujer de cabello rubio, ahora estaba escuchando una conversación que daba una mujer de cabello azul. Eso le extraño, acaso era una pintura para el cabello, lo que había tratado de averiguar era que paso con la Tierra, pues la recordada distinta.

Tuvo que acceder a la red mundial, para su gran alegría no parecía haber muchos usuarios, tal vez la gente de esta época no le interesaba mucho navegar por Internet. Al parecer hace varios años un loco criminal llamado King Piccolo había atacado el planeta, reduciendo la población y ciudades a pocos, solo cuando un campeón y maestro de artes marciales llamado Mutaito le derroto, la población comenzó a reconstruirse, tal vez se cambió el calendario.

Le llamo la atención el tal Piccolo, por las imágenes que veía no cabe duda de que era un Namek. Eso le costaba asimilar, pues los Namek son un pueblo pacífico, dedicados en gran parte a las tareas agrícolas y en su época eran una civilización sumamente avanzada, con naves extremadamente rápidas.

Los escuderos y los magizis intentaron miles de ocasiones hacer que se unieran a sus filas los guerreros, pero estos eran muy neutrales al igual que la Tierra. No tenía sentido, además las pocas veces que surgía un delincuente era rápidamente sometido o arrojado fuera de la galaxia. Aunque según antiguos rumores, había una clase especial de Namek, llamados Súper Namek, tan feroces que se necesitó a toda la orden de escuderos para vencerlos, claro que fue en la era de los primeros escuderos, tan poderosos que podían alterar el espacio y el tiempo según decían, pero al igual que los Namek muchos de esos poderes se perdieron.

Que uno de ellos hubiera intentado un golpe de Estado en un planeta igual de neutral como la Tierra era algo que no se imaginaba. Lo que sí sabía era que fue derrotado por un niño por llamado Goku, quien había participado en los torneos mundiales de artes marciales, curiosamente tenía una cola de mono y además luego del torneo 23 desapareció de la vida pública. El lugar en donde estaba era hogar de una de las mejores amigas de Son Goku, Bulma Brief. Daniel, aceptaba que la Corporacion Capsula fuera muy avanzada y eficaz, pero en cuestión de armas eran muy ineficaces, ¿Qué acaso no pasaba por su mente la creación de armas nucleares o láseres?

Se podrían haber evitado miles de muertes, ahora miraba y escuchaba.

"Y Raditz dijo que dentro de un año vendrán dos Saiyajin todavía más poderosos, nuestra mejor opción sería tomar a todos los guerreros z y…"

Daniel bostezo llamando la atención.

"Tonterías, hacen un plan en base a nada"

Bulma se le quedo viendo, un poco impresionada por la gran musculatura y altura del hombre.

"Mama ¿quién es este hombre?"

"Oh, un agradable señor que encontré en nuestro patio, hasta ahora ha hecho todas las tareas"

"Los Saiyajin, seguro ya habrán escuchado la conversación. Pero ellos no son el problema, sino su líder"

"¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?"

"El Icen-Jinn para quien trabajan seguro que debe tener un plan, cierto proyecto para el universo. De otro modo no enviaría gente a un planeta que ha ignorado por milenios"

"¿Cómo sabes tanto?"

"Porque yo era parte de un grupo que se dedicaba a combatir a estos bastardos, pero los subestimamos y fuimos derrotados"

En una parte de la galaxia.

En un antiguo planeta, un diminuto ser miraba las estrellas, el había vivido por milenios, no millones de años, su percepción del ki y la telepatía se incrementó aun grado insospechable, capaz de ver todo lo que ocurría en esta galaxia y más.

"Un viejo amigo ha retornado a este tiempo"

"Maestro entonces Freezer planea invadir mi mundo"

"Creo que sí, pero no desesperes Nail, seamos pacientes y más listos"

Nail un guerrero Namek, guardián del Gran Patriarca Guru, se había percatado de la expansión de Freezer en el sistema donde estaba Namek y él sabía que el imperio de Freezer sería un problema incluso para ellos. Fue entonces que salió en busca de ayuda, pero todos los lugares a donde iba eran rechazados, ya que los Namek modernos eran vistos como un montón de pacifistas y atrasados.

También se encontró con algunos planetas ahora bajo el poder de Freezer, destruidos y dejados hechos polvo junto con sus habitantes.

Fue entonces que un cristal verde se apareció enfrente suyo y fue guiado hasta le antiguo planeta Sharack, un planeta que en el pasado fue el cuartel y hogar de los escuderos universales, quienes habían estropeado miles de conquistas del mismísimo King Cold en el pasado. Un diminuto ser apareció delante suyo y se presentó como El Maestro Troby.

Él le explico que los cristales eran vitales para la construcción de espadas de luz y en su caso fue el primero de varios en aparecer en siglos, aunque Nail sospechaba que Troby había enviado le cristal. Troby le sometió a una intensa formación física y mental. Al parecer el maestro y el patriarca ya se conocían, en una ocasión un grupo de monstruos con formas de bicho habían invadido Namek y Guru pidió ayuda a los escuderos, acabando rápidamente con los bandidos.

Nail demostró ser un estudiante muy rápido y hábil recogiendo todas las técnicas que le mostro el maestro.

Mientras que en un planeta.

Y en otro cuartel.

Freezer había escuchado la conversación de Raditz con los hombres terrestres, sobre todo con las esferas del dragón y sonrió.

De pronto un soldado vino con un mensaje.

"Señor Freezer, se trata de su padre King Cold"

En una pantalla Cold apareció. Su rostro mostraba molestia, como si una mosca molesta hubiera regresado del pasado.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Solo advertirte que hay un escudero entre nosotros."

¿Qué ocurrirá?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo.


End file.
